


"You were amazing out there!"

by Commander_Leashy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Football | Soccer, Totally random Luna/Ontari pairing for no reason other than wanting to include them, proud girlfriend Clarke, team captain Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Leashy/pseuds/Commander_Leashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a proud and supportive girlfriend and Lexa is a superstar player who is just grateful to have her. Anya is a smug big sister and Raven is a smug best friend. Octavia just likes to take the piss but Clarke loves it really. </p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>High school soccer team AU with Lexa as team captain and Clarke as her proud and lucky girlfriend. </p>
<p>Includes many background pairings but basically just focuses on Clarke and Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You were amazing out there!"

Clarke walked through the stands with Lincoln, Bellamy, Murphy, Raven, and Raven’s girlfriend and Lexa’s sister, Anya. They were all there to watch their school’s girl’s soccer team play. Lincoln had come to watch his girlfriend, Octavia. Bellamy had come to watch his girlfriend, Echo, as well as his sister. Murphy had come to watch his girlfriend, Emori. Anya had come to watch, her sister, Lexa. And Raven had come to support all her friends and to hang out with her girlfriend. 

Clarke had come to watch Lexa, just like she’d done for every game for the last 3 years. She had not seen the brunette all day since Lexa had missed half her classes to do extra practise, and the classes she had gone to were not the same ones that Clarke had.  

The group stopped in the middle row and took their seats.

Clarke took out her phone and checked the time. There was still just over five minutes until the game was supposed to start and she was desperate to see her girlfriend. So, the blonde snuck out of her seat and quietly but quickly made her way to the locker rooms. Anya spotted Clarke jogging round the back of the bleachers and smirked slightly as the blonde entered the locker rooms, just as she did every time she was early enough to catch Lexa before the game started.

* * *

Clarke walked into the girl’s locker rooms and instantly heard the sounds of laughter and loud conversations. Octavia was the first one to notice the blonde walking through the room searching for her girlfriend. She stood up from where she was sitting next to one of the other girls, Ontari, and walked over to Clarke.

“Hey Griff” she smiled as she stopped in front of the blonde

“Hey O” Clarke smiled back.

The two girls shared a quick embrace before pulling apart.

“Hey, do you know where-” Clarke began

“She’s just getting changed in the back.” Octavia finished for her, knowing exactly why Clarke was there and who she was looking for. “You know she likes her privacy” the brunette smirked

“Yeah, I know” Clarke laughed.

“Well, good luck on the game O. Bell and Lincoln are out in the stands. I’m gonna go see my girlfriend real quick” the blonde smiled

“Thanks Clarke. Have fun” she winked

Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend before beginning to walk to the very back of the locker rooms.

“Hey Woods, your girlfriend’s here!” Clarke heard Lexa’s friend Luna yell as she walked towards her.

“Hello to you too Luna” Clarke smirked as she walked past the other girl.

“Hey Griffin” she called out as she watched Clarke walk past her and continue towards the back of the room.

As Clarke neared the last row of lockers she heard one being closed and then Lexa walked out from behind the row.

The brunette was decked out in her full kit, which included her black shirt with yellow short sleeves, which had her surname ‘Woods’ printed on the back and the number ‘8’ which was the date that her and Clarke had met. She also had on her black shorts which had two vertical stripes running down each leg, and her black long socks with horizontal yellow stripes at the tops. The blonde also noted that the brunette had her Black and Yellow Trikru letterman jacket thrown over her shoulders.

“You know I love that jacket on you babe” Clarke smirked as Lexa began walking towards her

“Why do you think I wore it? I’ve been waiting for your little visit. You’re a bit late today” the brunette smirked back 

“Sorry about that. Your sister and Raven wanted to stop for drive-thru mcdonalds on our way here.” the blonde shrugged as she stepped towards her girlfriend.

Once the two girls were mere steps away from each other, Clarke launched herself at the brunette and pushed her up against the lockers before crushing their lips together. Lexa smirked under Clarke’s lips before deepening the kiss.

Clarke gripped at the collar of Lexa’s jacket as Lexa’s tongue slid over her lips. The blonde parted her lips, granting the brunette entrance. Clarke groaned as Lexa’s tongue danced over her own.

Lexa had one arm around Clarke’s waist with her palm against the small of the woman’s back, keeping her flush against her, and her other was resting against the blonde’s cheek.

Eventually, Clarke pulled back with a smirk as she ran her tongue over her now plump and slightly swollen lips. The two girls stayed pressed together against the lockers with their faces mere inches from each other.

“I missed you today” Clarke breathed out as she leaned in to snuggle her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck.

Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde as Clarke breathed in the brunette’s scent.

“I missed you too” Lexa told her girlfriend as she placed a reassuring hand on the back of her head.

The two stayed like that for another long minute before Clarke pressed a gentle kiss to Lexa’s collarbone before slowly untangling herself from the woman’s embrace.

“The game should be starting soon, Lex. You’re the captain, you need to lead them all out there” the blonde smiled

Lexa sighed and threw her head back. Clarke smirked at the sight. Lexa did this every time she made her pre-game visits. The brunette would moan and groan about not wanting to leave the blonde, but Clarke knew how much that changed as soon as she stepped onto the pitch. Lexa loved playing soccer, and Clarke loved watching her play.

“Can’t I just stay in here with you?” Lexa pleaded

Clarke laughed slightly “You know how much you love being on that pitch. Stop whining and get out there and lead your team to victory.” she smirked

Lexa smirked back “Yes ma’am”

She took Clarke’s hand and lead her to the front of the locker room where the rest of the team was waiting.

“I better go. The others will be wondering where I am” Clarke told the brunette as they stopped in front of the team.

“They all know where you are Clarke” Octavia smirked “You do this before every game” 

Clarke rolled her eyes “Well excuse me for wanting to wish my girlfriend good luck”

“You haven’t done that yet Clarke” Lexa smirked. Octavia laughed at the brunette’s reply.

“Hey!” Clarke playfully smacked Lexa’s arm “You’re supposed to back me up, not take the piss even more”

“I apologise, Clarke” Lexa smiled sweetly as she leaned in and locked lips with the blonde once more.

“Jeez, get a room girls” Emori smirked

Clarke pulled back and, whilst keeping her hands laced in Lexa’s, looked over to Emori.

“Isn’t that what I said to you when I caught you and Murphy swapping spit behind the bleachers?” the blonde smirked

Octavia and the other girls laughed and Emori rolled her eyes with a smirk of her own.

“Good luck babe. I’ll see you after the game” Clarke said before she lifted her’s and Lexa’s intertwined hands and pressed a light kiss to the brunette’s knuckles.

“Thank you Clarke, love you” Lexa smiled as she pressed a kiss to Clarke’s knuckles.

“Love you too” the blonde smiled before slowly unlacing her fingers from Lexa’s.

They could both hear Emori and Octavia making gag noises in the background, so Clarke quickly leant back in and crashed her lips against Lexa’s to annoy the two girls even more.

The blonde pulled back and quickly left the locker room with a smirk on her face as she heard Emori and Octavia moaning and fake-retching behind her.

Lexa smirked and watched her girlfriend leave the room before turning back to her team to get them ready.

* * *

“Have fun Griffin?” Raven smirked as Clarke got back into her seat.

She turned to her left to see Anya and Raven smirking smugly at her.

“Not a word” she warned with a small smirk

The other two girls laughed slightly before turning back to the pitch just as the team began jogging onto it.

Clarke smiled as she saw Lexa leading the charge with the rest of the team behind her.

The crowd began cheering and yelling and Clarke happily joined in.

She watched as Lexa ran over to the bench at the edge of the pitch and threw her letterman jacket onto it. The other girls on the team who were wearing theirs did the same.

The brunette looked up into the crowd and spotted Clarke. She gave the woman a big smile before jogging onto the pitch.

Clarke watched as the team huddled before all splitting up with a loud roar of ‘Go Trikru!’

* * *

Clarke watched as Lexa sprinted up and down the pitch with the ball moving gracefully between her feet. She watched as the brunette sunk ball after ball into the goal. Their team easily taking the lead.

The blonde’s heart swarmed with pride every time Lexa showed her god-given talent and skill at soccer, resulting in the crowd roaring and cheering her name.

The final whistle blew and Clarke watched with a smile as the team all ran to Lexa. Octavia got to her captain first and Clarke smirked as Octavia threw the brunette’s letterman jacket over her shoulders. Lexa smiled and slipped her arms through the sleeves of the jacket as Octavia patted her on the back.

The rest of the team reached them and Lexa was lifted until she was sitting on a bunch of shoulders. She laughed and allowed her team to carry her across the pitch. Clarke caught the sparkle in Lexa’s eyes and smiled at the pure joy on her girlfriend’s face as the crowd cheered her name.

Clarke jumped out of her seat and quickly made her way down to the bottom of the bleachers and onto the pitch. 

The team put Lexa down as they neared the edge of the pitch  and all clapped hands on her back as they split apart to greet the people who’d come to support them.

Lexa laughed and smiled as she watched her teammates go.

“Lex!” the brunette heard her name called through the crowd, which was now dying down, and instantly recognised the voice.

She turned and just managed to react as a flurry of blonde hair launched herself at her. The brunette caught her girlfriend and spun her in the air.

Clarke buried her head in Lexa’s neck and smiled as she was lifted off the ground and spun in a circle.

Lexa set Clarke back on her feet and the blonde pulled back to look at her girlfriend.

“You were amazing out there!” Clarke beamed proudly.

Lexa grinned wildly at the pride she saw in the blonde’s eyes.

“I love you so much” the brunette smiled

“I love you too, Lex” Clarke grinned before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to the woman’s lips.

Lexa looked into the deep blue eyes of the woman she loved and was swarmed by the feeling of how lucky she was to have the blonde.

The brunette shrugged her jacket off her shoulders and reached out to set it over Clarke’s shoulders, seeing as the blonde was only in a thin t-shirt and it was starting to get chilly out.

Clarke smiled at the small act of care and compassion and reached out to grasp Lexa’s hand.

“Come on, let’s go see the others. I’m sure your sister wants to see you” Clarke squeezed the brunette’s hand.

Lexa nodded and allowed Clarke to lead her over to her friends, who were now chatting loudly about the highlights of the game. Clarke and Lexa easily joined the conversation. Their hands stayed intertwined the whole time

* * *

After the game, the group (which consisted of Clarke, Lexa, Anya, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Echo, Emori, Murphy, Luna and Ontari) all headed over to the abandoned park across the road from the school.

Clarke and Lexa were sitting on one of the old swings, with Clarke on Lexa’s lap. The brunette had pulled on her school tracksuit bottoms over her shorts to keep warm. Most of the other girls had done the same thing.

The gang were all spread out across the small park but were all managing to shout across to each other. They’d probably have gotten a noise complaint had there been any houses near the park.

Anya was sitting in the swing beside Clarke and Lexa, with Raven in her lap. Lincoln and Octavia were sitting on the grass at the bottom of the slide with Octavia lying inbetween her boyfriend’s legs. Luna and Ontari were sitting on the grass by the swings with Ontari intricately braiding the other girl’s thick hair. And Murphy and Bellamy were racing around the park with their girlfriends on their shoulders.

They had all stopped off at the 24 hour store across the road before heading to the park, so most of them had a can of beer clutched in their hands.

"Lex" Clarke spoke softly so that Lexa was the only one who heard her.

"Yes Clarke?" Lexa replied just as softly

"I love you" the blonde said

Lexa smiled to herself "I love you too, Clarke, more than anything" the brunette pressed a light kiss to the top of Clarke's head and smiled at the familiar smell of lavender that wafted up from the blonde's hair.

Clarke tilted her head back and rested it on Lexa's shoulder. The brunette tilted her head sideways and rested it on the top of Clarke's.

* * *

The group hung out in the park until about 11 o’clock before all deciding to head home.

They walked back over to the school and into the parking lot where they’d left their cars. Bellamy, Echo, Octavia and Lincoln all climbed into Lincoln’s car. Murphy, Emori, Luna, and Ontari all jumped into Murphy’s car. And Clarke, Lexa, Anya and Raven all piled into Anya’s car. 

* * *

“Hey, Anya, I’m gonna stay over at Clarke’s tonight” Lexa informed her older sister on the way home

Anya was Lexa’s legal guardian since their parent’s had died last year when she was 19. Lexa was only three years younger than her so it wasn’t hard for Anya to look after her.

“Okay cool. Me and Raven will drop you guys off then head home” Anya replied

Raven had moved in with the Woods last year, when she had turned 18. Raven had grown up in and out of the system, being passed between foster parents and group homes. She left the group home when she turned 18 and moved in with Anya, who she had already been with for two years.

“Okay thanks” Lexa replied from where she was sat beside Clarke in the back of the car.

The blonde was sitting right beside Lexa with her head resting on the brunette’s chest. Lexa’s chin was resting on the top of Clarke’s head and every so often she would tilt her head and press a kiss to the top of the blonde’s head.

Lexa could feel Clarke’s breathing evening out and she knew the blonde was falling asleep. The brunette smiled and wrapped her arm around the blonde’s shoulders. Clarke mumbled something before nuzzling herself further into Lexa and relaxing again

* * *

 

“Hey, Clarke. Clarke, baby, you gotta wake up”

Clarke slowly opened her eyes to see Lexa’s face mere inches from her own.

“Hey” the brunette smiled softly as she saw Clarke’s eyes open, revealing sleepy blue pupils.

“We’re here” the brunette nodded her head towards the Griffin household.

Clarke nodded and blinked a few times to wake herself up more. She yawned and rolled her shoulders a few times before nodding to Lexa, who climbed out of the car then helped Clarke clamber out the same door.

“Thanks Anya” Lexa and Clarke both said as they walked to the driver’s side of the car and spoke through the open window.

“No problem girls” the older girl smiled softly

“Enjoy the rest of your night guys” Clarke smiled at the two women in the car

“You too Griff” Raven called out

“Night guys” Anya said

“Goodnight” Lexa replied.

Clarke and Lexa watched the car drive away before they made their way up the driveway to Clarke’s house.

“Will your parents be up?” Lexa asked

“They’re not home” Clarke replied “They’re up at a conference in Arkadia”

Arkadia was the neighbouring town to Polis. Clarke was originally from Arkadia but her and her parents had moved down to Polis when she was 10 years old. Lexa was the first person she had met, had been her best friend ever since, and had become her girlfriend just over two years ago. 

Lexa nodded and waited for Clarke, who was fumbling through her bag, to get her keys out.

The blonde eventually plucked the keys out and opened the door.

They entered the house and Clarke dropped her bag on the floor and left her keys on the hook by the door.

“I’m tired, so you must be absolutely exhausted” Clarke smirked slightly as she looked to Lexa “Can we just go straight to bed?”

“That sounds amazing” Lexa said before a yawn escaped her lips.

Clarke took her hand and the two walked up the stairs and into Clarke’s room.

Clarke sat on the edge of her double bed and pulled off her shoes, while Lexa did the same. The blonde then took of Lexa’s letterman jacket, which she’d been wearing ever since Lexa first put it on her, and carefully hung it on the back of her desk chair. 

Lexa took off her tracksuit bottoms, leaving her in her shorts, and pulled her football shirt over her head before walking over to Clarke’s dresser. 

She pulled open the top drawer and pulled out the long baseball jersey that she had borrowed from Clarke the first time she’d stayed over and had been wearing every time since.

The brunette put the jersey on, then pulled out a pyjama top and some sweatpants from Clarke’s second drawer and passed them to the blonde.

“Thanks babe” Clarke smiled before taking off her shirt and replacing it with the pyjama top. She then took off the trousers she’d been wearing and dropped them on the floor, before pulling on the sweatpants.The blonde let out another yawn before pulling back the duvet covers and climbing into bed. The blonde held the duvet up and motioned for Lexa to climb into the empty space beside her.

Lexa smiled and walked back over to the bed. She climbed into it and laid herself beside Clarke.

“You can be the big spoon” Clarke muttered tiredly as she turned onto her side

“You know there is no big spoon, right?” Lexa smirked “The spoons are the same size. It’s just that one is the front spoon and one is the b-”

“You’re such a dork” Clarke sighed with a smirk

Lexa smirked down at her before turning onto her side and pulling Clarke flush against her. She threw her arm over the girl’s waist and kissed the back of her head

“Fine, I’ll be your big spoon”

Clarke smiled and laughed slightly “Love you Lex”

“I love you too, you big sap. Now, let’s get some sleep” the brunette replied with a smile.

Clarke cuddled even further into Lexa and the brunette began lightly running her hand up and down the blonde’s side.

The two girls eventually fell asleep and they stayed in their embrace for the entire night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked it. Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
